Godzilla: Origin Foretold
by Tomzilla
Summary: Aliens created Godzilla for one purpose...thats to wipe out Earth's Dominant species, meaning humans. But if Godzilla decides to not carry out his mission that means the arrival of Bagan. Godzilla might need help, and that help is the combine might of Rod


  
Godzilla:  
Origin Foretold  
  
Largos Island...65 million years ago.  
  
It is a stormy night. Lighting is striking everywhere, and thunderstorms are thundering throughout the night sky. A cave comes into view; inside is a creature sleeping through the storm. The creature known as the Godzillasaur begins to stir. He opens his eyes. He leans up? He looks out of the cave and looks into the stormy night. He stands up and walks out into the pouring rain. The Godzillasaur looks around he can sense an invader somewhere on the island, his island. The Godzillasaur stumbles down a hill, and goes into a forest. Raindrops fall down from the leaves and land onto Godzillasaur's face. It runs down and falls to the ground. Godzillasaur later comes out of the forest and is on the beach. Rain is still pouring and waves rush up onto the beach. Godzillasaur looks out at the sea. Suddenly the rain stops? He looks over about a few hundred feet...its still raining? The Godzillasaur looks up and sees a metal, round shaped, object hovering over him. Godzillasaur grunts and starts to move away. The Saucer follows Godzillasaur, Godzillasaur stops and roars at the Saucer object. The Saucer moves down and then the bottom of the saucer opens up and then some kind of metallic rope swings down? It opens up something and hooks onto the Godzillasaur. Godzillasaur try's to run, but he can't budge away. Suddenly the rope pulls up and Godzillasaur roars in anger as he is taken inside the saucer. Godzillasaur lies on his stomach, not knowing what's going on. Suddenly a something lowers and Godzillasaur can see some kind of creatures through a window? They are staring at him and then they push a button. Godzillasaur then feels pain in his head like something is drilling into his skull! In which something is drilling into his skull and the brain. It stops and Godzillasaur feels a headache. The alien captain then says," We will now place him into the compartment, leave him here, and he will mutate. It will take a long time for this process but the more time it takes the more powerful the creature becomes. Is it ready?" One of the alien scientist replies by saying," Yes, captain it is ready. And like you wanted the thing will be released only by a force of power. Once the creature is released the program will start and the creature will destroy the dominant species of the planet. We know, captain, where there is live a dominant specie will come forth." The captain smiles and then says," Excellent, this planet will be destroyed!" They Godzillasaur's eyes are closed, but then its body is sucked into the huge round ball? The ball is over 100 meters tall. The Godzillasaur is only but a little spec inside the ball. The Captain the says," Launch!" The saucer fly's high up, above the clouds. They are now near the atmosphere, until the Captain yells," Alright, initiate Drop sequence...Ku, tu, bee, kia, uun, kaijumo, ware, to, lop, beow! Drop! The saucer's bottom layer opens and then the metallic ball drops from the saucer and heads down towards the island at mach 2. Lightning strikes the metallic ball, but not a scratch. The metallic ball impacts into the ground and goes 300 feet below the ground. The aliens have done their work and they are preparing to blast off until they see an asteroid burning towards the planet. The alien workers say," Captain we can blow it up?" The captain replies," No, let this happen. Maybe all the life will be destroyed and gone! So hopefully there will be no challenge here." One of the scientist says," And don't worry about the creature inside the metallic ball, the ball can take the pressure and no harm done." The asteroid is closing in and the alien's saucer light speeds out of the Inner planets. Within seconds the alien saucer is gone. 2 hours later the asteroid hits Earth causing the entire Dinosaur race to become extinct...except a few. The metallic Ball starts to mutate the Godzillasaur, but...near by are some dinosaur survivors, who will live on to the age of...man.   
  
Largos Island. 1945...  
  
Some of the Japanese troops are stationed through out the island. They have gotten word that Americans are on the way. So they are preparing for a battle. But they shouldn't arrive within a few days so the Japanese troops are going to just take it easy. Night falls onto the island and the Japanese men are sleeping near a swamp. Some of the men are dreaming about their family's at home, waiting for their hopeful return. Suddenly a noise is heard. Some of the men woke up to see what was going on? They look out into the swamp and they see some kind of huge lizard like creature? It has spikes on its back, small ones. It lets out a little cry and then jumps into the swamp. The soldiers do not see it after that. The men were stunned at what they saw, they were scared, and to scared they didn't to sleep that night. The General sent them out to investigate this creature, but with no luck. Night falls onto the island again and the men are sleeping once again. One of the men, who is inside a tent but the opening is open, is sleeping away. He says to himself," I hope this war is over soon." He doesn't even notice that something has come out of the swamp and is approaching the tent. The man is inside a sleeping bag, dreaming of the war being over. Suddenly the creature bites the leg, and as soon as the man awakes from the pain he's underwater being killed! Morning rises and the men wake up to a horrible sight! They look into the swamp and see a fellow soldier ripped to shreds! They all have their rifles in their hands. The General then says," men...pack up we are leaving this area." They pack up and leave. When everyone is ready and packed they leave...within the sight of the swamp creature. The creature then swims and gets on the land. High above a flying reptile sours over the sky. The flying reptile fly's into a mountain's cave. The swamp creature heads into the forest. The soldiers are now walking on the beach. Suddenly gunfire is heard and they are being shot by American Machine Guns! The Japanese Soldiers fall down dead by the bullet wounds. The Americans invade the island. Searching and killing any Japanese Soldiers that are left on the island. Some Americans are killed but more Japanese Soldiers are shot and killed. Some Japanese Soldiers are still on the island but the Americans are unable to find them. The Americans return to their ship and leave. 4 days later a Japanese ship arrives to pick up the remaining Japanese Men, who are scared to death and are thankful to be returning home.   
  
Largos Island. 1954...  
  
It's a sunny afternoon. The flying reptile fly's over the island in search of prey. With no luck, he heads back to his home in the mountains. The swamp creature is walking through the forest, and stops? He can since something, far below the surface. The swamp creature returns to the swamp to rest for a while. Suddenly the sky burns bright white and the island close by blows up! The Nuclear power hits Largos Island and the nuclear wave thunders through the island. The Swamp creature wakes up and the swamp are hit by the power! The swamp creature roars in pain as his body mutates! In the mountains the flying reptile rest, but then the wave blows the mountain away but for some reason the flying reptile's body excepts the pain and power and mutates! The Metallic Ball, which lies far beneath the ground. The nuclear blast's power breaks through the ground and hits the metallic ball! Within in minutes the blast disappears. The flying reptile wakes up and looks around. He is huge! The swamp creature awakens from where he thought to be underneath the swampy waters, but the waters are dried up and he's bigger then the whole swamp! He is gigantic! The metallic ball makes a noise and then suddenly it opens. Out comes a creature 50 meters tall. A monster that looks around his home, and wondering what happen? The last thing he remembers is being onboard the saucer. He then stops and looks at himself. He's...a giant! Godzillasaur now is no dinosaur...he's...a monster! He's Godzilla! Godzilla looks around at his destroyed home. He later finds the swamp creature, who now has a back with hundreds of spikes sticking out, a horn on his nose, a spiky tail, teeth are bigger, longer snout, and horns sticking out of the top of his head. Angilas roars at Godzilla, challenging him. Godzilla accepts...and a fight erupts between Godzilla and Angilas! Angilas runs towards Godzilla, each step shakes the damaged island, and dives and tackles Godzilla's legs. Godzilla fall's face first. Angilas quickly runs and bites Godzilla in the gut. Godzilla roars and smacks Angilas in the jaw. Angilas's mouth his bleeding, but still is attacking Godzilla. Godzilla gets up, grabs Angilas and bites him on the top of his neck. Godzilla throws Angilas's head into the ground and starts Tail Whipping Angilas in his face. Angilas lunges forward and smashes his spiky tail against Godzilla's left leg. Godzilla falls to his left, and lands on his side. Angilas runs and bites Godzilla in his neck and starts ripping at it! Godzilla roars and grabs Angilas in the gut and stabs his claws through his skin and blood pours out. Angilas releases the hold and try's to get back a little bit. Godzilla try's to get up but Angilas is back on the attack! Angilas is ripping at the neck; the hard skin on Godzilla's neck is holding it ground but it weakening. Godzilla's back glow's a whitish-bluish color! Angilas releases the hold and back away from the site. Godzilla's mouth starts to become alive with Nuclear Energy! Blue and white flashes start to flash and Godzilla releases a Radioactive Blast! The blast covers Angilas and burns his skin! Angilas falls down from the pain! Angilas gives up and now knows Godzilla will kill him. Godzilla walks over, his jaws are heading towards Angilas's neck, but then he stops. Godzilla stands up at full height and then walks away. He looks back and roars. Angilas looks shocked? He has been spared. Angilas replies and heads to another place on the island. Godzilla begins to walk towards the water after his battle with Angilas. Suddenly Godzilla looks out at the horizon? He sees something coming in fast! Before Godzilla knows it he is attacked by the winged monster...Rodan!   
  
Somewhere far out in Space. 1954...  
  
I saucer like craft is flying through space. One of the aliens that are piloting it tells the captain," Captain, we just gotten a response from the metallic ball. You know the one that landed on the 3 planet from the star of the 5Class B7 Spiral Galaxy. It seems the creature is not yet at full height but has already been released by some kind of blast? Captain should we head to the planet to investigate?" The captain responds," No. But keep track of it." The Saucer fly's around space but then they are contacted by their home planet. The Controller of their home planet begins to speak on the intercom," Captain, have you found out if that creature has awakened yet? It's been what like Eons since you dropped it and mutated it?" The captain replies," But lord, we have just gotten replied from the metallic ball has opened up and the creature has been released." The their lord says," Well then captain...that means you will go there!" End of transmission. The captain says," Well everyone! We are heading back to that planet! Lets get moving!" The saucer like craft starts up engines and blast off towards the planet called Earth.   
  
Largos Island. 1954...  
  
Godzilla and knocked down from Rodan's wings and falls into the water. Rodan's king eyesight looks through the water, but...can't see Godzilla! Rodan flaps himself closer towards the water, his wings flap small winds that blows the water around. But then Godzilla rises and takes Rodan underneath the water! Godzilla pounds Rodan in his side, causing minimal damage. Rodan starts flapping his wings causing an underwater Tornado! Godzilla is swung in circles hitting the island and getting dizzy. Rodan is able too barely get away and fly's to the other side of the island. Godzilla is able to swim out, and gets away. Godzilla swims to an island that is called...Odo Island.   
  
A ship beeps by as it passes Odo Island. The natives watch as ships come and go. But this day was different. Another ship sails by but then it burst into flames! The men on board are being burnt alive by the nuclear fire. The ship sinks. The natives sail out, they come back with no survivors. Later on men came and wanted to know what was happening, the natives said it was Gojira (Godzilla). A as time went by Tokyo was attacked and destroyed. A device called an "Oxygen Destroyer" attacked Godzilla. Godzilla was presumed dead in Tokyo Bay, but the humans only assumed it. The Alien's power made Godzilla's Regeneration more powerful and is able to regenerate its body with one Cell, but only can be done once in his life. Godzilla has not been seen since, and for mankind's sake...preys he doesn't. But there is still...Angilas and Rodan.  
  
  
  
Hong Kong, China, 2006.   
  
It is around 2:27 A.M. on a Thursday. It is pitch black and rain begins to fall. But even through the rain the city lights still are bright. At a fishing dock, 2 men (Who have hats on) are just sitting there drinking some beer. One of the men say," You know what? When I was younger I always wondered what it would like to be able to breathe underwater." The other man replies," Your full of shit you know that?" The man says," No, I don't know that." Then the man says while holding a beer," Still, would like to know what its like." Suddenly a large head burst from underwater and roars! Angilas roars and his roar blows the men's hats back! One of the men looks at the beer and says," Damn, We've been drinking too much." Angilas growls and goes back underwater. The man says," You know what? I still want to know what it would be like to breathe underwater." The other man says," Your still full of shit."  
  
Angilas swims underwater, searching for an area to rise. Angilas steps foot out of the water onto a beach. Angilas looks around, the rain is pouring on him, and the dark sky is dark as perfect black. Angilas lets out a frightening cry and starts rampaging through the city. Angilas crawls down the dark streets. Angilas's tail starts clobbering apartments. Angilas walks by a gas station and ignites it. I huge explosion occurs that causes everyone to wake up. To people are in bed, in their 20's, having the time of their lives! Suddenly Angilas's pupil of the eye appears in the window. The lady screams and pushes the guy off her. She gets out of bed and runs into the other room. The guy screams as the ceiling falls onto him crushing his body. Angilas continues his assault on Hong Kong! Angilas steps into the major part of the city and starts bashing on to the skyscrapers. Angilas digs into the skyscraper and it tumbles to the ground. On the way down people fell out of the windows to the bloody death as they hit the ground. Some people are running in the streets, and cars are driving and running over people just to get away. Angilas seems interested in the cars and he starts chasing them down the street stepping on people as he goes. Angilas leans down and bites the car. He crushes it easily with his mighty jaws. He crushes even more cars with the people inside. Angilas then tackles a skyscraper! He knocks it down onto innocent people! Angilas can hear something in the air not too far away. He knows it would be the humans and their metal like things. Angilas exits the city, walks down the beach and swims away when he gets into the water. Angilas swims past the 2 drunks. One of them says," You know what? I always wondered what it would like if..." The other man interrupts," Will you just shut the hell up already? And what the hell is happening over there?" They stand up and they can see half their city is destroyed and fire is flaming high into the night. Lots of smoke cause the rain is pouring onto the flames. The Chinese Air Force comes flying over the wreckage. They have no sign of their target.   
  
Las Angelas, California. 2006.   
  
It is around 3:25 PM. Cars are beeping in downtown. People are either trying to get home or get to work. Some cars are in a wreck. 3 kids are playing a video game on their N64. The Mother is talking with the father on the phone, as the kids play. Suddenly the ground rumbles and the phone goes dead? The kids start complaining cause the TV just went in crazy. There's static on the screen. One of the kids yell," Mommy...Mommy! There's something out there!" He points out the window. The mother looks out the window and sees something flying in the sky? It looks like a jet but its moving faster. The thing suddenly heads down towards the city?   
  
Cars are jammed on the streets of LA. The Highway is even more jammed! Honking starts. One of the drivers yell out," Come on! Lets get this crap moving!" Suddenly his ears start to ring. Everyone begins holding their heads and at the same time the car windows are breaking! Suddenly one of the driver's look ahead and something is flying their way! Rodan passes over them and the cars blow sky high! The street is crushed by the winds. Rodan fly's over the building tops of LA. The buildings begin to fall down from the powerful winds of Rodan! Rodan continues his assault onto LA. Rodan lands on a street, landing on cars, stores, and people. Rodan starts flapping his wings and people are blown threw buildings! Cars are shot into and throw stores. The winds hit the top of a skyscraper. On the other side people and debris are blown out and falls all the way to the ground! Rodan roars and pushes himself into the air. When Rodan lefts himself he leaves the streets beneath him in ruins. Rodan soars over the rest of LA. Releasing Shockwaves & Sonic Booms! Hours after the attack Rodan has left all of LA. destroyed. Rodan leaves the area and heads out to the Pacific.   
  
  
  
Tokyo Bay. 2006  
  
I ship is sailing at 11:45 AM. One man comes out of his compartment and looks out at the sea. He takes in air and then he here's something on the intercom," Shiro Yui, report to the captain's room right now!" Shiro breathes in and then out. He walks into the captain's room. The Captain is they're sitting in the corner staring at Shiro. The captain the yells out," Shiro! You are the youngest worker of this ship, but you are the only one that always gets into trouble! You are 17; you should be mature! When I was your age I was mature!" Shiro whispers," When you were my age the dinosaurs roamed the earth." The captain yells out," What was that?" Shiro responds by saying," Nothing...listen don't worry about everything!" The captain replies," It's my job to worry about the safety of my ship and its recruits." Shiro says," I don't see what I did wrong though. All I did is accidentally release the anchor." The captain sighs..." Shiro, when will you learn? No, don't speak just get out!" Shiro walks out and looks out at the horizon. He then gets and idea and he plans to use that idea. He walks over to the other side of the ship and releases down a Lifeboat. Shiro jumps into it and paddles out a few hundred feet. He brought is radio so he could listen to some music! Suddenly he hears on the radio that Hong Kong and Las Angelas has been destroyed by 2 monsters! Shiro nearly fell off the boat. He turns the radio to a different frequency. He then sits back and relaxes. A wave brushes against the lifeboat, and then a couple dozen! Shiro gets up and says," Now what?" He then sees a huge thing heading towards the ship! 3 rolls of spikes are sticking out of the water and they are heading towards the ship! Shiro yells, but the 3 rolls of spikes crash into the ship and goes POW! Shiro backs his face away from the fire. Suddenly out of the flames comes a creature's face. Shiro has surprised look on his face and mutters," God...it's...Godzilla!" Godzilla now bigger then ever roars and then dives underwater. Shiro then paddles towards where if he remembers correctly is Tokyo, and that is where Godzilla is heading!  
  
  
  
Somewhere out in Space. 2006  
  
"Captain, we are almost arriving in the sector." One of the pilots says. The captain replies by saying," Good." The Saucer like craft is approaching fast towards the planet called Earth. The Saucer passes the planet that the humans call...Mars. One of the pilots says," Captain, we have incoming message from the our lord." The captain listens to what their lord is saying," Captain, it has come to my attention that your mission to make sure that the Earthlings have not yet been destroyed by what is now called Godzilla! Why haven't you taken control?" The captain replies," My lord, we have tried many times to control Godzilla, but he has somehow been able to control himself and ignore our demands! The reason we are able to get to Earth is because the tracker device that is still inside Godzilla's brain!" Their lord replies by saying," Well then why not just blow it up?" The captain says," I am sorry my lord but that can't be done! We have tried that to, but only the tracker is functional." Their lord then begins to say," Well then, since Godzilla has failed I will send Bagan! I will command Bagan to carry out Godzilla's mission and destroy Godzilla himself!" "Excellent plan, my lord," says the captain. The Saucer now avoids getting hit my comets but they are able to get passed the comets and is now heading towards Earth, wait? It changed course and is heading toward Earth's Moon.   
  
  
Tokyo Bay. 2006.  
  
Shiro is paddling towards Tokyo. Shiro stops and says," What the hell am I thinking? I will never get there!" Suddenly a helicopter noise is heard from above and Shiro grabs his white shirt and starts waving it in the air. The helicopter lands. The pilot steps out and says," So I am guessing you was the only one to survive? Do you know what did this?" Shiro shakes his head up and down. Then the helicopter pilot says," Well we can talk all about it when I take ya to Tokyo, to see if you got any injuries. Don't worry if you look 4 miles away ships are coming in to take care of this mess." Shiro jumps into the water and swims to the helicopter. The pilot grabs Shiro out of the water and Shiro walks into the helicopter. He sits down and buckles his seat belt. The pilot then turns on a switch and the helicopter begins rise. The helicopter pilot says," So, do you have a name?" Shiro replies silently," My name is Shiro." Then the helicopter pilot says," So, what caused this? Guessing maybe a malfunction?" Shiro says," No. It was caused by...caused by..." The Helicopter pilot says," Come on. Speak up, what did this?" Shiro says," Godzilla!"  
  
  
  
Tokyo, Japan. 2006.   
  
It's a nice and sunny day in Tokyo. People are walking in the streets, working hard; kids are at school, and more. There is this one building that comes into view. The building is for kids with gifts. A man is walking towards the building. He steps through the doors and heads down the hall. He knocks on a door. He here's a lady say," I will be right there." The man waits, waits, and waits. He looks at the small sign that says "Mikki Sagusa". He looks at his watch and is about to knock again but the door opens and he accidentally knocks Mikki in the forehead. Mikki yells out," OUCH!" Mikki slaps the man across the face. He rubs against his red face and says," Mikki, I am sorry. But Ms. Sagusa I am here on business." Mikki replies," Like what?" Mikki walks over to her desk and sits. The man begins to say," Mikki, I am here to ask you if you can come and work for us?" Mikki then says," Work for what? What is this all about?" The man looks at his watch and then replies," Ms. Sagusa, I am sorry...but we don't have much time. E have to leave now!" Mikki then says," Please, don't yell. Now first tell me why or what you need me for." The man turns the knob, opens the door and says," I will explain it on the way, ok?" Mikki takes in the deep breath and says," Alright, I will go with you. I may not know what this is about but I will...go with you." She puts things away, grabs her purse, and then leaves. They walk out and they go into a car. The man says," All buckled in?" Mikki replies," What do you think I am 5?" The man shakes his head and starts to drive away from the building. Mikki then says," So what do you need me for?" The man says," First my name is Sasaki Tinchi. I work for the military, see I am a scientice." Mikki looks at Sasaki as if he's bluffing. Mikki then says," Why do you need me?" Sasaki says while driving," Well, looking into your background...you're a psychic. And all these monster attacks are crazy so...we need you to pin point or look into the monster's minds and try to tell them to stop." Mikki stares at Sasaki like he's the dumbest person on Earth. Mikki then replies," I guess I am crazy but ok. So ugh...what do I do now?" They drive by a street, a couple yards away is the water. Sasaki says," Well, you can try to communicate with the monsters now, if they're close." Mikki closes her eyes and begins to concentrate. She suddenly moves back and forth and screams! Sasaki yells out," WHAT? What's happening?" Mikki replies," I just tapped into your mind!" Sasaki has a grin look on his face. Mikki jerks back and says," Whoa. That was strange." Sasaki replies," What is it now?" Mikki says," I really just picked up something." Sasaki stops the car in front of a red light. Mikki looks out at the water. Mikki's eyes widen and she screams! Sasaki says," What is it?" Sasaki looks out and sees Godzilla rising from the water! Sasaki slams his foot on the gas piddle and he speeds to get away! The car moves right out of the way as Godzilla's hand slams onto the street, causing a little shake. Mikki starts yelling," What should we do?" Sasaki says," You're the psychic, tell him to stop!" Mikki stares at Godzilla and begins to think suddenly Sasaki swerves the car and Mikki can't see Godzilla! Mikki hits Sasaki and says," If I can't see Godzilla, then that means I can't communicate with him!" Sasaki apologizes but he wants to get as far away from Godzilla as he can.   
  
Godzilla stomps on the street, which causes the street to crack and level the street 10 feet into the ground! Godzilla looks around at Tokyo. He has not yet been noticed...a car drives right into his foot, the front of the car is bashed! Godzilla looks down at the people, who get out of the car and run for their lives. Godzilla crushes houses beneath his might feet. Godzilla sniffs the air and lets out a terrifying roar that Japan has forgotten! People who are walking in the streets stop and look around to what caused that noise. People look out of windows, car windows, and out of skyscrapers looking for what made that noise? The people in the streets look over at a skyscraper, where people are looking of the windows...trying to find what made that sound. Suddenly a tail swings and breaks the skyscraper in half and the top half of the skyscraper falls down to the streets of Tokyo! Godzilla lets out another roar and people in the streets begin to run the other way! Godzilla lets out a grunt and he walks into the streets. His body structure is too big, that his sides of buildings! Godzilla tramples people to death. Godzilla looks around, and thinks this is how it was a long time ago. Godzilla looks at a building that towers over him. Godzilla roars angrily, he doesn't like these things! Godzilla starts punching into the building; each blow brings it closer and closer to toppling down! It topples down to the ground. Godzilla starts stomping on the rubble making sure it stays down. Godzilla then looks over and sees a whole neighborhood of giant buildings! Godzilla roars in anger and shakes his head. His back lights up bluish-whitish colors. Godzilla opens his mouth, which is lighting up! Godzilla fires a powerful Nuclear Blast that levels the whole neighborhood within seconds. Godzilla shakes his head up and down and lets out another roar as he advances on to the destruction of Tokyo unopposed.   
  
  
The aliens on the moon detect something heading towards Earth. One of the alien workers says," captain, we are detecting something heading towards Earth." The captain clutches his tentacles and says," It must be...BAGAN...excellent." They look out and they can see a glowing red object heading towards Earth, at very fast speed. The captain then says," Bagan will arrive shortly."  
  
  
  
Mikki clutches her head in pain. Sasaki says," Mikki? Mikki what's wrong?" Mikki begins to say," I just felt an evil presence is on it's way here! That's why Godzilla is coming. He plans of fighting this thing!" Sasaki looks worried; he then looks at the city as Godzilla is destroying it. Suddenly the sky turns all red and it looks as if the a Red Sun is heading towards Earth. Mikki whispers," It's here." The thing hits the ground causing a huge explosion! Godzilla is even rocked back into skyscrapers. The car flips on its side and slams into the side of somebody's house. Godzilla is buried beneath the rubble. A meteorite object stands in the middle of the destroyed city. Godzilla wakes up and stares at the meteorite? Godzilla then begins to head back to the sea. Suddenly the meteorite cracks and Bagan's head bust is out! Bagan lets out a challenging roar to Godzilla. Godzilla shakes his head and roars back. Bagan bust is out of the meteorite and he stands at 100 meters! Godzilla walks over, and looks up. Godzilla is only 80 meters in height. Godzilla stares into the eyes of Bagan. Bagan stares back...then his eyes glow red. A few minutes ago it was sunny...but then black clouds move in and thunder & lightning begins to act up. Bagan's horns begin to light up. Godzilla looks on and wonders what he could be doing? Bagan roars loudly and releases powerful Ninja Stars! The 3 stars slash at Godzilla's skin, and blood oozes from Godzilla's wounds. Godzilla roars in pain...Godzilla then charges and bites Bagan on the shoulder. Godzilla's teeth crush down onto Bagan's shoulder. Bagan punches Godzilla in the gut, then smacks him in the side of the head. Godzilla falls down onto his side. Godzilla's back glows and he fires a Nuclear Blast that sears Bagan's neck. But not a scratch shows! Bagan's mouth suddenly glows bright white and he fires a White Beam that impacts and tears at Godzilla's chest! Godzilla is blasted into buildings. Bagan roars in victory! Lightning strikes loudly. Bagan roars even more but Godzilla is rising. But then Bagan quickly is in front of Godzilla. Godzilla's mouth is full of blood and his chest is torn! Bagan grabs Godzilla's arms and lifts him up. Godzilla try's to break free, but Bagan has a tight grip. Bagan then leans back and then fires out with his horn! He stabs Godzilla right through the neck! Godzilla's eyes move back into their sockets! Blood runs out both behind the neck and where it was penetrated. Bagan then pulls his horn out and drops Godzilla. Godzilla's lifeless body falls to the ground. Now the thunder and lightning are striking louder then ever! Bagan stands over the dead Godzilla. The survivors of the destroyed city look in horror at the creature that killed...Godzilla! A helicopter approaches and lands near where Sasaki and Mikki crashed. Shiro jumps out and helps Mikki out. The pilot helps Sasaki out of the car. All 4 look at Bagan as he, at great speed, glides over the water. "Bagan heads to destroy certain places. To complete his mission..." Mikki says. The other looked shocked after Mikki said that. Shiro replies," How do you know?" Sasaki says," She's psychic, and probably read Bagan's mind." Mikki shakes her head up and down. Then all 4 look at the lying body of...Godzilla. Mikki looks sad, as the creature was destroyed!  
  
8 days later...  
  
  
Seattle, Washington. 2006.  
  
It is another rainy day in the city called Seattle. Even if it's raining people are still walking through the streets to get to work. It is only 8:12 A.M. Trains are honking as they are making their morning run. Kids are at school and learning. One kid is just sitting in his desk sleeping. Suddenly the ground shakes and he wakes up looking around. The other kids are freaking out and the teacher runs out of the classroom in panic! The teacher opens the classroom and is about to run until a foot stomps on her and the whole hallway! The kids get out of the window and run a distance. They look back and they can see a giant, horned, strange monster! Angilas lets out a terrifying roar as he destroys the school! The kids start cheering! Angilas steps through the rubble and heads towards down town Seattle. Everybody who sees the monster coming runs for his or her lives. Angilas walks by the Space Needle. He hops up and starts climbing it! People are on top looking over Seattle and taking pictures. One family tells a man to take a family photo of them. He says," Yeah, ok." They are right in front of a view of the city. The man says," Say cheese." The family says cheese and Angilas's face appears and roars. The picture is taken...the family screams and everyone else runs in panic! They are too late! The reason is because Angilas knocks the Space Needle down, killing everybody! Angilas lets out another roar and he heads down towards...Safeco Field! Nobody has a game this early, but Angilas bust is right in! Angilas steps on first base, second base, third base, and finally home base...all with one step! Angilas lets out a small cry, and is tail wipes out the bleachers. The bleachers are wiped out in seconds. Angilas then runs and slams through the side of the stadium. Angilas begins to walk back to the water...but then the US Air Force fly's in! Angilas lets out a cry and starts walking into the water, but missiles were already released and they detonate against Angilas's hard skin. Angilas try's to bite an incoming jet, but they are too fast! They start shooting machine gun fire at Angilas's face, but they don't hit his eyes...almost though. Angilas jumps into the water, he may not be able to find a way out...unless there's a cave...in which there was.... Angilas escaped Washington and is now swimming off towards...Japan...  
  
  
  
2 weeks later...  
  
  
Shiro, Mikki, and Sasaki were walking down a hallway? They are in some kind of military building, cause they are being escorted by 2 military officers. They walk into some kind of room? The man stands up an starts shaking their hands and is saying," Welcome, welcome to Osaka." Mikki smiles as she stands there. Shiro shakes hands and then he starts walking around. Sasaki says," Glad to see you again." Then Shiro, Sasaki, and Mikki are escorted to another room. There they walk into a room where others are sitting at a large table. "They are in a meeting and have been waiting." Sasaki says. Sasaki then says," Take a seat." Shiro and Mikki take a seat and they begin to listen. Sasaki stands in front of everyone, and the lights turn off and then a screen appears. There's a picture of the moon? Sasaki points at certain places and says," Everyone, we have picked up something strange coming from the moon. We have picked up certain radio waves...and since Shiro, Mikki, and myself witnessed the beast that killed Godzilla we can only guess and assume that these waves coming from the moon may have something to do with this creature." One of the men started talking," So then what do we call this creature anyway?" Sasaki says," Well I do not know..." Shiro stands and says," Well, I am sorry but I have thought of a name...and I have called it...Bagan!" Sasaki shakes his head and agrees. Sasaki then starts to say," Right now we are trying to study Godzilla...but the radiation is still high." Mikki stands and says," Godzilla must still be alive?" Sasaki replies," We don't know. We are going to see if the creature has a heart beat and a pulse." Shiro then starts to wonder and then says," I read somewhere that Godzilla was created by the Atomic Bomb...am I correct?" Sasaki replies," Well that is a theory anyway. Godzilla lets out massive radiation, so we can only theorize that Godzilla was indeed created by the Atomic Bomb." Mikki then says," What if we were wrong? What if Godzilla was created for something else? If only I was able to look into his mind, I might have seen images of Godzilla's past." Sasaki is about to talk but then the ground begins to shake. Shiro trips into the window and breaks it, nearly falling to his death. Mikki holds on to him. Shiro then says," How far are we up?" Sasaki says," 100 meters, why?" Shiro has a shocked look upon his face. Sasaki looks at Shiro in confusion, but then a fatal impression appears. They all look out the window and Bagan's eye is right there! Bagan walks through the streets of Osaka! Mikki then closes her eyes and begins to concentrate...she opens her eyes and says," We have got to get out of the city now! Bagan is here only to destroy all life here! The reason he didn't destroy this building is because..." Suddenly the building begins to shake. They all start to run out of the hall. 2 military men escort Shiro, Sasaki, and Mikki to the helicopter. They quickly escape. They look at the building as its being destroyed by Bagan! They fly away and watch as Bagan advances on by destroying the city called Osaka.   
  
  
Tokyo, Japan...  
  
Godzilla's restless body is lying on the ground dead...suddenly he barely begins to breathe? Then it stops...The storm begins to erupt even louder and lightning hits Godzilla's dorsal fins. They light up bright blue. Godzilla's head begins to glow and he opens his eyes. They are blue...then they change back to normal. Godzilla's wounds suddenly disappear. They are healed and Godzilla rises. He lets out a powerful roar and lightning strikes his reptilian body. Godzilla lets out another powerful roar and heads towards...Osaka.   
  
  
  
Osaka, Japan...  
  
The helicopter lands a safe distance from where Bagan is attacking. Shiro, Sasaki, and Mikki watches Bagan destroy the city. Bagan steps right through a skyscraper, destroying it. Bagan walks through the streets, each steps shakes the street. Bagan leaves imprints of his footsteps, and beneath his footprints are smashed human bodies. Bagan's horns begin to glow and he releases a Horn Blast. The blast melts through buildings and blows them to nothing but rubble. People run in horror as the monster's feet stomps towards them. Bagan's tail smashes into the lower level of the building, the building falls forward, smashing the running people to death! Bagan lets out a terrifying roar, and lightning strikes. Another storm rises over Japan, this time in Osaka. Bagan roars and fires a powerful White Beam that destroys whatever it hits!  
  
The Moon...  
Captain watches the screen as Bagan is destroying the entire city of Osaka! The captain suddenly looks shocked...he sees 2 powerful forces heading towards the area where Bagan is? There's another one...a force that is more powerful then ever.... The captain then says," It can't be? Godzilla...is alive?"  
  
Bagan starts destroying more and more building structures. Bagan stops? He looks over and can see something is coming! He looks far out and sees Rodan flying straight towards him. Bagan looks about 2 miles away? The ground shakes and Angilas rise from beneath the ground. Angilas lets out a small cry, as do Rodan lets out a loud cackle. Angilas runs towards Bagan, not knowing how strong the monster is but Angilas fears nothing. Rodan fly's straight for Bagan at mach 3. Angilas bites Bagan's leg while Rodan starts slashing Bagan's face with his talons. Bagan grabs Rodan's neck and then slams him through a building. Bagan kicks Angilas in the side, Angilas lets out a small cry. Bagan grabs Angilas's head and then slams it into the concrete ground. Blood runs down Angilas's jaw. Rodan stands up and release is powerful winds that blow Bagan to the ground. The whole area shakes when Bagan hits the ground. Angilas charges and bites Bagan in the gut. Angilas puts on the pressure but Bagan's skin is to tough. Bagan grabs Angilas by the neck and raises him up. Bagan bites Angilas in the neck and blood rushes down from the teeth marks. Rodan fly's towards Bagan but Bagan throws Angilas, back first, onto Rodan! Angilas crushes Rodan through a building and into the ground. Bagan roars as he has defeated the fallen creatures.   
  
Shiro, Mikki, and Sasaki stand on a hill not too far away. They watch as Bagan has just destroyed Rodan and Angilas. Shiro then yells out," DAMN IT! Bagan is too powerful!" Mikki then looks as if there is no hope...but then she looks towards the ocean and says," Look." They all look and lightning is hitting the water? Or something that is swimming underneath the water? Mikki whispers," Godzilla..."  
  
Bagan stares off at the strange occurrence? Godzilla suddenly rises and fires a powerful Nuclear Blast that drills Bagan on his back! Godzilla begins to walk towards Bagan. Godzilla's tail begins swiping and knocking buildings in 2. Some people are close to where Godzilla is, Godzilla walks by them, one step is enough force to break the ground and people forced into the air and falls back down with rubble falling on them. Bagan gets up and shakes pieces of street and buildings off of him. Godzilla's back begins to light up and his mouth becomes alive with nuclear energy! Every 5 seconds Godzilla release a wave of Nuclear Blast that explodes against Bagan's chest and shakes the area! Bagan's horn's glow and he fires a powerful Horn Blast that knocks Godzilla to the ground. After Godzilla fell the entire city shook. Bagan stomps towards Godzilla but then Angilas jumps out and tackles Bagan through a building structure. Rodan fly's over to assist Angilas!  
  
Shiro begins to say," Both Angilas and Rodan are fighting to the death. They will not stop until either they are dead or Bagan is no more." Mikki then yells out," GODZILLA! He's heading towards Bagan!"  
  
Rodan starts scratching Bagan's face with his talons. Angilas started biting at Bagan's ankles but no matter what they do Bagan proves to be stronger. Bagan grabs Rodan's neck and then slams him onto Angilas's back! Bagan release 3 powerful Ninja Stars that slice into Angilas's hide. Angilas roars in pain and falls down. Godzilla walks over and bites Bagan in the rib cage. Bagan lets out a small cry and whacks Godzilla to the ground. Bagan releases a Horn Blast that detonates against Godzilla's side and neck. Godzilla roars in pain, but then Bagan's mouth glows bright white and releases a powerful White Beam that rips into Godzilla, blasting the king through several buildings. Godzilla quickly rises and runs towards Bagan. Bagan attempts to punch Godzilla, but Godzilla ducks and comes right back up and stabs Bagan in the side with his dorsal fins! Blood runs down from the monster's injuries. Godzilla's dorsal fins are still inside Bagan's side. Godzilla powers up and his dorsal fins glow! Nuclear energy begins to burn Bagan inside! Bagan lets out a loud roar and Godzilla fires a Nuclear Blast that blows Bagan threw 4 buildings and onto the ground. Rodan rises and begins to stand up. Angilas is now at Godzilla's side and all 3 monsters are now going to take on this powerful Super Kaiju! Rodan takes to the sky and begins to circle Bagan. Godzilla lets out a thundering roar and both Godzilla and Angilas charges towards Bagan. Bagan steps about a few hundred feet to its right and fires a White Beam at Godzilla. It hits Godzilla in the side and drives him across the city and almost slamming into Osaka Tower. Rodan Shockwaves Bagan to the ground and Angilas does a Front Flip onto Bagan. The spikes begin to scratch Bagan's hard skin. Bagan grabs Angilas and throws Angilas about a mile away. Rodan soars towards Bagan, but Bagan is ready and stabs his Nose Horn threw Rodan's chest! Rodan lets out a loud cackle as Bagan throws him to the ground. Rodan is lying on the ground close to death. Angilas is lying on his side unconscious. Bagan looks around and lets out a loud victory roar. But then a Nuclear Blast detonates against his mouth and Bagan falls onto his side. His bottom jaw has been blasted off, as blood runs down. Bagan rises and sees Godzilla approaching Bagan with hate in his eyes. Godzilla's eyes glow red and he fires a powerful Nuclear Blast that rips into Bagan's side! Bagan stares at Godzilla in anger. Godzilla's body turns red and then it turns back to normal? Godzilla spines and his eyes glow red and his mouth are burning with red energy? Godzilla shakes his head and fires a powerful Spiral Blast that explodes on contact with Bagan but it also destroys the entire area! The smoke clears after a while and Bagan is lying on the ground. His right arm is gone? Almost half his body has been destroyed by Godzilla's attack! Bagan suddenly moves and begins to rise. Godzilla stares down at this create who wants to kill him and then his planet! Angilas and Rodan rise slowly at the same time. Godzilla then grunts and charges towards Bagan for the final showdown!   
  
The Moon...  
  
The captain looks shocked as sensors indicate that there is a higher power on the planet called Earth, and its not Bagan! The captain then says," Are you telling me that Godzilla is more powerful then...BAGAN?" The workers then say," Yes, we are afraid so." The captain then yells out," Alright, we are heading towards Earth now!" The saucer lifts off from the surface of the Moon and then blast is off towards Earth.  
  
Shiro, Mikki, and Sasaki stand and they watch as Godzilla and Bagan are fighting to the death! They watch and see Angilas and Rodan head towards Bagan, to assist Godzilla. Shiro then mutters," Well, are we going to win?" Sasaki replies," That's a dumb thing to say...of course we will win!" Mikki stares on as Godzilla is pounding on Bagan. Mikki suddenly looks at the sky? Mikki says," There's something there." She points at the sky? Shiro and Sasaki try's to find what she's looking for but...they see nothing. Suddenly a saucer like craft hovers down towards the battlefield.   
  
Bagan starts smashing Godzilla with his body. Godzilla starts to bite down onto Bagan and scraping his flesh with his claws. Angilas runs and tackles Bagan's legs causing him to fall down. Bagan starts punching Angilas in the face and rises...Godzilla fires a Spiral Blast that hits Bagan in the chest and rips it apart! Bagan quickly stabs Godzilla in his shoulder with his horn. Godzilla roars in pain as Bagan rips Godzilla's left arm off! Bagan himself is already healing from his injury that's the reason why he is able to stand. Bagan's arm has not fully healed and half his body is still bloody. Bagan lets out a roar but it sounds fuzzy cause his jaw is still not healed. Godzilla falls back onto the ground from the intense pain. Rodan comes from behind and starts pecking into Bagan's face. Angilas charges and begins chewing onto Bagan's bloody side. Bagan's horn's glow and he fires a Horn Blast that a cut through Angilas's back and through the rest of the body! Angilas releases his hold and falls flat. Suddenly Angilas's entire body goes into shock, as his body begins to shake. Rodan once again starts attacking Bagan, but Bagan quickly does away with Rodan, who now is lying on the ground all bloody. Godzilla gets up and charges...he spears Bagan to the ground and starts biting him in the neck.  
  
The saucer suddenly turns towards Shiro, Mikki, and Sasaki. A bright light happens and before Shiro, Mikki, and Sasaki knows it they are onboard the saucer. Mikki looks around...seeing that there is nothing around here...But then something comes into view. Mikki stares at it and then faints. The alien comes out and looks at the humans. Shiro looks at the alien and says," What are you? And why did you bring us aboard? And how the hell did you know we were standing there?" The alien then says," Hello...I bet you are surprised I can speak your language right?" Sasaki replies," Why yes, it is strange that you can but...what the hell is going on?" The alien then says," I believe Mikki would know that." Mikki stands and says," How did you know my name?" The alien says," I can read mines as well." The alien then says," Anyway I am the captain of this, as you would call it, space ship. There are many others like me onboard who are working on well...the destruction of your planet!" All 3 have a shocked look upon their face and Shiro says," Why? Why would you want to destroy our planet?" The captain then says," Well...we just want to conquer the universe! So we want to wipe out any possible threat on any planet that has life." Sasaki says," And how are we a threat? We have not yet found the technology that can take us across our own galaxy. So why would you think we were a threat?" The captain says," I don't know...but you have not yet, so we would like to destroy your race and planet now." Shiro yells out," Oh come on! That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard! Oh and what do you have against Godzilla? Come on we know Bagan is not an Earth...creature!" The alien then says," You still don't get it! We are the ones that created Godzilla! We were here 65 million years ago!" Shiro mutters," 65 million years? How in the hell were you able to live that long?" The captain says," simple...they downloaded my brain functions and such to another body over the years. In other words I was reincarnated a number of times, and I thank my home planet for this." Mikki says," How did you create Godzilla? Did you use radiation or nuclear type tools to create him?" The captain shakes his up and down. Sasaki then says," Another thing...how the hell do you look like us (humans)? I mean you have a freaky like head and weird body structure but your shape resembles a human!" The captain sighs and does not reply to Sasaki's question. Mikki then says," You implanted something in Godzilla's brain haven't you?" The captain nods. The captain then says," But we haven't been able to activate it, not yet anyway." Shiro looks out and sees that battle between Godzilla and Bagan still going on. Shiro then mutters," One of them is going to lose...the other will win." The captain then says," Well the reason I had you humans come aboard is...well we are going to take you back to our home planet!" Shiro yells out," WHY?" The captain says," What do you think? We are going to run test and stuff." Sasaki says," Oh so your abducting us?" The captain says," Yeah, if that's what you want to call it." Shiro sneaks over to some controls and starts pressing buttons...the captain runs towards Shiro to stop him but Sasaki trips him. Suddenly the saucer begins to shake...the captain relieves and says," Thank Gam... thought you did something." Suddenly the ship's computer says," transporting humans back..." The captain yells out," No wait!" In with that the humans are transported back to where they were. The saucer goes out of control for some reasons...Mikki looks at Shiro and says," How the hell did you implant a computer virus?" Shiro shrugs and says," I may be young and was onboard a ship but I am very smart when it comes to computers..." The saucer begins to hover towards...Godzilla and Bagan!  
  
Godzilla, even without one arm, still continues to fight against Bagan to the death! Godzilla begins to bash his body against Bagan's. Godzilla suddenly fires another Spiral Blast that burns Bagan's head. Godzilla stares and can see Bagan's skull, all burnt up but still showing. Godzilla grabs Bagan and does a bear hug? Godzilla's body begins to glow and with one last roar Godzilla does a Super Nuclear Pulse! Bagan lets out a final roar as he is being vaporized! The entire city begins to shake and then one huge explosion happens! The entire city shakes violently and everything just is vaporized by the intense heat! Luckily Shiro, Mikki, and Sasaki were out of harm's way. They stare down in the ruined city and they see Godzilla standing? Bagan's body is lying on the ground...dead! Godzilla lets out a loud roar as he has won! But then he looks over and sees a burnt up saucer approaching him? Godzilla then remembers back...he grunts and roars at the saucer. Godzilla's back glows and he fires a Spiral Blast upon the saucer!   
  
The captain quickly sends out a message. The captain presses a button that would ignite the thing inside Godzilla's brain! The finally works before he and everyone else aboard the saucer are destroyed!  
  
The saucer blows up and lands to the ground. Godzilla walks over, but then the top of his head...explodes! Godzilla stares down at the ground and falls face first.  
  
Mikki stares over at the fallen Godzilla and tries to talk with him. Mikki suddenly begins to...cry. Mikki yells out while crying," Godzilla...he's dead!" Shiro & Sasaki looked shocked...then they look at Godzilla. Suddenly Angilas begins to move. He somehow survived the explosion, along with Rodan. Rodan lets out a small cry and heads out to sea. Angilas stares down at Godzilla's lifeless body. He turns and leaves...Angilas is in the water and before he leaves he looks back one more time at his friend...Godzilla. Angilas dives down into the water. Shiro begins to say," Looks like Godzilla's mission was a failure." Mikki then replies at saying," No, Godzilla's mission was to save Earth...and he succeeded." With that Shiro, Mikki, and Sasaki walk back to the helicopter. The pilot has been snoring the whole time. Sasaki lifts up headsets and suddenly looks stunned? Shiro says," What is it?" Sasaki says," This whole time the Japanese military have been trying to tell me that they have just found out that all the country's in the world have reported certain monster activities." Shiro, Mikki, and Sasaki are about to leave until they look back one more time and they see that Godzilla's body is gone? They hurry up into the helicopter and then they fly's over the sea. They are returning to base to report and both Shiro and Mikki both begin to think the same thing...they both have jobs, working for the Japanese Military. They fly off towards the horizon. Behind them is Osaka in ruins...Suddenly the water churns and Godzilla's head rises. He lets out a small roar and he then dives down and swims off to wherever he can find nuclear material...to heal.   
  
1 week later...  
Sendai, Japan...  
  
The men continue to work on the nuclear reactor. One of the men heads down the stairs and sees a boy running? The man chases after him. They later meet outside in front of the water. The man tells the boy," What are you doing here?" The boy responds by saying," I was looking for my pet lizard, have you seen him?" The man is about to respond until Godzilla rises in front of them! They both scream and Godzilla lets out a loud roar!  
  
The End.........?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
